1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for golfers, and more specifically, the invention relates to such tools which combine a golf tee, a green repair tool, and a ball marker, and optionally a range finder.
2. Related Art
There are two tools necessary to playing the game of golf which golfers typically carry in their pockets: a tee and a ball marker. Less frequently, golfers also carry in their pockets a ball mark repair or green tool for repairing the ball print on the putting green or the hole left by the ball marker. Because the green repair tool is relatively large and heavy in comparison to the tee and the ball marker, and is not actually necessary in playing golf, many golfers simply dispense with it. As a result, many golfers also dispense with the etiquette of repairing their ball marks.
In addition, it is cumbersome for the golfer to have to dig repeatedly into his or her pocket to retrieve the tee, then the ball marker, then the green repair tool. It is one object of the present invention to eliminate clutter in the golfer's pockets and encourage the use of the green repair tool by providing a golf tool which combines a golf tee, a green repair tool, and a ball marker, and optionally a range finder.